


Makoto's Song

by Circuit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circuit/pseuds/Circuit
Summary: While waiting for Haru to arrive for the day's team meeting, Ann discovers that Makoto wrote a song for the Phantom Thieves.Written for Day 3 of Tumblr's Makoto Niijima Week: Friendships/Teammates. (Sort of Spoilers for the Tower Confidant.)The ship is only implied, so you could still read it in a friendship context if Akira/Makoto isn’t your thing.





	Makoto's Song

“Makoto?”

“Hm?” Makoto looked up from the notebook she was writing in. The group had gathered in Leblanc’s attic for a team meeting; likely for new targets to search for in Mementos. Haru was running late, however, leading to Makoto taking the time to practice some of her studies. Though she still aced the tests, the recent turmoil the group had gone through did result in her struggling on some subjects, and she wanted to get back in the swing of things.

“I was about to grab drinks for everyone and wanted to know if you wanted your usual coffee,” Akira explained. He smiled. “You’re really into your studies today, aren’t you? You aren’t usually this inattentive.”

“Sorry,” Makoto said, setting her pencil down. “I was in a bit of a rhythm, I suppose. To answer your question, I would love a coffee. Thank you for offering.”

“No problem,” Akira said, before heading down the stairs. “Be right back.”

“I'm really not looking forward to next year if your homework load is what I gotta look forward to,” Ryuji sighed, watching as Makoto returned her attention to her notebook.

“Oh, this isn't homework. I'm just practicing. English isn't my best subject, so I'm doing some quick writings in the language. Something to help me understand the meaning of the words and phrases better.”

“It's better to practice than just wing it,” Morgana said.

“Hey, I can't help it that my brain isn't wired for this crap,” Ryuji said.

“Hey, could I give your stuff a look over?” Ann asked, grabbing the notebook.

“Ah, wait!” Makoto protested too late.

Ann frowned, scanning the paper and mouthing some of the words. “ _You try to run me through…_ ”

“C-can I have that back, please?” Makoto asked, her face starting to heat up. “That writing is private.”

“Ooh, like dirty stuff?” Futaba asked.

“I can't really imagine her writing that sort of thing where it could be seen,” Yusuke said.

“Is this a song?” Ann asked, smiling. “Makoto, I didn't know you did this kind of thing!”

“I don't, usually,” Makoto said, grabbing the notebook back and holding it tightly against her chest.

“What kind of song was it?” Yusuke asked.

Makoto shrank back in her seat. “...it’s a battle theme.”

“What was that?” Morgana asked, hopping up on the table.

“I wrote us… the Phantom Thieves, a battle theme,” Makoto mumbled.

“That is kinda really cute,” Ryuji said.

“That's not something I want to hear from you,” Makoto said.

“Hey, look who finally showed up,” Akira said, he and Haru carrying drinks up.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting,” Haru said, helping Akira pass the drinks out.

“Oh, it's fine,” Ann said. “Makoto wrote a song while we waited!”

“You did?” Haru asked. “Oh, Mako-chan, I didn't know you could write songs!”

“I can't!” Makoto said. “It just came to me one day while we were fighting a lot and I pieced it together in the shower and the only reason I wrote it down at all was to practice my English skills.”

“That's really cute,” Akira said.

“Y-you think so?” Makoto’s blush intensified.

“How come she doesn't snap at you for saying that?” Ryuji asked.

“A-anyway, um, let's start the meeting!” Makoto said a little loudly. “You said this had something to do with the gamer that taught you that gun technique?”

“Nuh-uh,” Ann said. “You don't get to keep a song you wrote for us to yourself!”

“I would like to hear this as well,” Yusuke said. “Music and art often inspire each other, so depending on the song, I may ask us to collaborate on more than just calling cards.”

“This was a one time thing!” Makoto said.

“Then treat us to a one-time performance,” said Futaba. “Come on, I promise we’ll leave you alone afterwards.”

“Yeah, we’ll just keep bugging you otherwise,” said Ryuji.

“You're threatening me to sing this?” Makoto asked.

“Hey, you became our friend by threatening us,” Morgana said.

“That's… a fair point, actually,” Makoto admitted with a sigh. “Okay, but you had better not laugh at me.”

“Come on, you know us,” said Futaba.

“That's why I said it,” Makoto said. She cleared her throat and stood up, making to look like she was looking over her lyrics. However, the group noticed her eyes kept darting up to look at the stairs.

“Oh, she's going to make a break for it, isn't she?” Haru asked.

“Akira and I have the stairs covered!” Ryuji said, dragging Akira over to block them.

“Why?” Makoto asked, a betrayed look on her face.

“Sorry,” Akira said.

“But we know you all too well, too,” Futaba said. “Now, chop chop with the singing!”

“I'll remember this day,” Makoto muttered. She cleared her throat, her face beet red. “ _You try to run me through- hold on! Think again. Don't you know what you're starting?♪_ ”

She started off awkwardly, but seemed more comfortable once she reached the chorus. By the time she hit the middle of the song (“ _Why, just a picosecond ago, clear blue skies, but now lightning’s struck your last resolve!♪_ ”), she was absentmindedly swaying and moving in a slight dance.

Not too long later, she was finished, and she immediately blocked her face with the notebook in embarrassment. “I'm never doing this again…”

Haru gave a brief round of applause that was interrupted by Ryuji giving a brief snort of a laugh.

“She said not to laugh!” Ann complained.

“Sorry, it just came out,” Ryuji said.

"It was pretty funny," Morgana said.

“I wrote and sang this for all of you, and this is how you react?” Makoto asked, an exasperated look on her face.

“Hey, I liked the song!” Futaba said.

“It could use musical accompaniment,” said Yusuke. “Have you written sheet music to go along with it? You seemed to have the tune in your head, considering you were dancing.”

“I know even less about sheet music than I do- I was dancing?” Makoto’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t realize it?” Haru asked.

“...can we start the meeting and all forget this ever happened?” Makoto asked.

“Well, we can definitely start the meeting, yeah,” Akira said. “But-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” said Makoto. “I know you won’t ever forget this or let me live it down, but if you don’t actually say those things I can at least pretend it never happened for a little bit.”

Akira closed his mouth, nodding.

“Great, so, then,” Makoto brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down, clearing her throat. “Morgana…?”

“Uh, right,” said Morgana. “This intel is on the gamer boy’s helicopter mother. Apparently the skilled boy we know from the arcade is troubled by his mother’s overbearing actions. So we’re going to change her heart.”

“This is about the boy known as the King, right?” Makoto asked a little louder than usual, as if trying to drown any memories of her song in noise. “I would have never guessed this was happening… Things sound pretty serious. Let’s get moving.”

“Fine by me,” Ryuji said, cracking a grin. “She’ll never see us comin’, am I right?”

“...I really hope she doesn’t put up too much of a fight, for your sake,” said Makoto. “Because I don’t think I plan on healing you ever again for that.”

“Oh, come on, lighten up!” Ryuji whined. “I was kidding!”

“It’s fine, Morgana and I can heal you if needed,” Ann said. She also broke into a smile. “Wouldn’t want you to be dealt your last surprise today.”

Makoto crossed her arms on the table, burying her face into them. “You’re all the worst…”

“No objections, right?” Morgana asked.

“Hey, so I recorded the song to play during the battle,” Futaba whispered to Haru.

“Oh, that would make it fun!” Haru smiled.

“I don’t think they’re listening,” Akira said. “But we all agreed when we wrote up the calling card for her, so it’s probably fine.”

“Mm… we’re good to go if you’re okay with it,” Morgana said. “That’s a unanimous decision! Okay, all that’s left is to take down the target in Mementos!”

“Let’s go then…” Makoto said, voice muffled as she kept her face down on the table.

“Makoto, you don’t need to be embarrassed,” said Akira as the others went on ahead.

“I know I don’t…” she said.

“Then can you stop hiding your face so we can go?”

“...did you like the song?”

“We all did,” said Akira. “That’s why they won’t stop teasing you about it. It’s how we show affection.”

“I guess that makes me feel a little better…” She slowly raised her head. “Um, I’m glad you liked it.”

Akira helped her up out of her seat. “Let’s go before they wonder what’s keeping us.”

Makoto nodded. “Um, by the way, what I said before about not healing?”

“Ann, Mona, and I can cover it just fine,” Akira said.

“Good. I’m sorry for being so petty, but-”

“Yeah, no, it’s completely fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of inspired to write this based on a video I saw of Lyn cosplaying Makoto while she sang Last Surprise at a Persona 5 concert. Couldn't really shake the head-canon of Queen writing it after that.


End file.
